Otra oportunidad para amar
by Kina Ni Juu
Summary: Stiles es un omega con un hijo alfa en una sociedad donde los omegas son discriminados y maltratados. Su padre murió y su pareja lo abandono. Derek es un hombre lobo en penitencia, es lobo desde hace años cuando desgracia tras desgracia le hizo perder su humanidad. Pero todo cambia cuando los Stilinski lo adoptan como mascota. Tal vez el destino les otorgue "Otra oportunidad para
1. Un nuevo miembro en la familia

Un nuevo miembro en la familia

La vida era difícil para un omega, sobre todo para uno macho y más si era padre soltero. Y eso Stiles lo sabia pero eso no le quitaba sus esperanzas y su sonrisa al ver a su pequeño crecer.

Matthew había nacido siendo un alfa y eso le quitaba un peso de encima pero lo educaba para que fuera una buena persona y no siguiera los mismos pasos de los demás alfas que se creían superiores y discriminaban a los demás, sobre todo a los omegas y solo los miraban como objetos de reproducción.

Stiles odiaba todo eso pero no había mucho que se pudiera hacer así que solo se mantenía firme, todo lleno de sarcasmo para que los golpes de la vida no lo lastimarán. Stiles debía de ser fuerte por su hijo, Matthew valía cada lágrima de sacrificio que hacia.

Respiro hondo al contar su dinero. Era menos de lo que realmente debían de pagarle pero no podía replicar, necesitaba el dinero y el trabajo. Guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se encogió para resguardarse del frío y soltó una maldición por haber olvidado su bufanda y su gorro y eso que Matthew se lo había recordado antes de irse. Miro el cielo estrellado y suspiro. Era tiempo de ir a casa.

Camino por las solitarias calles a paso rápido, era peligroso ir solo a esas horas de la noche y más siendo una de las calles con más robos hechos. Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos cuando escucho ruidos dentro de un callejón y aunque sabia que era arriesgado, su curiosidad fue mayor y se asomo. Unas cajas se movieron y detrás de ellas salio un perro. Stiles soltó un grito para nada masculino y se llevo una mano al pecho con una sonrisa burlona.

-El perro tiene más miedo que tu Stiles-se dijo

Avanzó unos pasos tentativos acercándose el perro que solo se pego a una de las paredes gruñendo.

-Ehy, ehy, tranquilo, solo quiero saber si estas bien, no te haré daño-murmuro con voz suave

Stiles se acerco un poco más y con la poca luz que había en el callejón, pudo ver mejor al perro. Era hermoso. Tenia un pelaje de un brillante negro azabache, unos enormes ojos verdes con un toque grisáceo y colmillo grandes, filosos y blancos. Era grande, más grande que un perro normal y Stiles casi podía asegurar que era un lobo pero era imposible, hacia más de 60 años que no había lobos en Beacon Hills.

El magnifico can no dejo de gruñirle y cuando Stiles le extendió una mano sin moverse de su lugar, el perro dejo de hacerlo y solo lo observo fijamente.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Apuesto que solo tienes hambre y eso era lo que buscabas, a qué si?

El perro solo ladeó la cabeza y Stiles sonrió. De su mochila saco una bolsa donde había dejado el resto de su lonche que no tuvo tiempo de terminar pero ahora tendría un mejor uso. Lo dejo en el suelo a unos centímetros de el.

-Ven, come-dijo golpeándose suavemente las rodillas animándolo

Stiles casi podía asegurar que el animal enarco una ceja antes de avanzar la distancia que los separaba con pasos recelosos y un gruñido atorado en la garganta. Stiles no se movió por miedo de asustarlo y se alejara. El castaño sonrió ampliamente cuando devoro en pocos bocados la comida y no pudo evitar sacudir sus orejas con suavidad.

-Bien hecho

El perro emitió un suspiro satisfecho y dejo que el humano, quien se había arrodillado, le acariciara las orejas. Stiles soltó una risa y estuvo a punto de abrazarlo como si de un niño se tratase cuando un voz escucho antes.

-Mira lo que me e encontrado: un omega solo

Stiles giro rápidamente y su corazón se aceleró como loco cuando miro como tres personas le bloquearon la salida del callejón y por sus pintas supo que no eran buenas personas y sus intensiones. Por sus aromas, el de en medio era un alfa y los otros dos betas. Stiles se levanto y respiro hondo para no temblar.

-No quiero problemas-dijo Stiles

El alfa avanzo unos pasos y junto sus manos.

-Yo tampoco pero solo si cooperas. Si estas solito y en este callejón, cómo no voy a aceptar tu invitación? Cómo decirle no a un omega dispuesto a ser follado?

Un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo y retrocedió varios pasos.

-No, solo quiero irme a casa, por favor, solo dejenme ir

Los ojos del alfa oscurecieron. -Como me pone que me supliquen

Antes de que Stiles pudiera darse cuenta y defenderse, el alfa acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo empotró contra la pared y ataco su boca, con una mano apretando con fuerza su garganta y la otra intentando quitarle la ropa. Sus ojos avellana se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió miedo.

-NO!-grito golpeándolo en el pecho para apartarlo

Forcejeo y le golpeo la entrepierna para escapar. El alfa lo soltó y Stiles uso eso para escapar pero los betas lo detuvieron. Stiles peleo por escapar, no podía pasarle eso a el.

-Puta!-exclamo en alfa enfurecido

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y gimió cuando el de clase superior lo golpeo en el estomago y la cara. Sintió la sangre en su labio inferior y no quiso levantar la cabeza pero lo hizo cuando el alfa coloco una navaja en su garganta.

-No te resistas o te ira peor-amenazo

Sollozo cuando el hombre lo volvió a empotrar contra la pared y soltó un alarido al golpearse la nariz.

-No, no, por favor!-suplico

Pero el alfa solo río y Stiles sintió que estaba perdido. El alfa le bajo su ropa inferior y ya no pudo contenerse, rompió a llorar al escuchar una bragueta abrirse. Iban a abusar de el.

De pronto el cuerpo detrás de el desapareció y un fuerte grito de dolor se escucho. Stiles se dio la vuelta y abrió la boca abierta ante lo que presencio. El perro había atacado al alfa, le estaba mordiendo la pierna y atacaba con sus piernas delanteras. Los dos betas corrieron para socorrer al alfa pero Stiles fue más rápido y con un palo que encontró en el suelo, los golpeo. El perro lo soltó, se giro ladrando a los otros dos y se lanzo sobre uno mordiendo su brazo pero el alfa reponiéndose del ataque le corto en la espalda al perro con su navaja.

-No!-grito Stiles y sin contenerse, uso el palo para golpear al alfa una y otra vez hasta que uno de los betas lo empujo contra una pared

Stiles levantó la mirada y se asombro al ver que sus tres asaltantes ya no estaban, habían huido. Un bajo quejido le hizo voltear y se encontró con el can tirado. Corrió hacia el asustado, coloco su cabeza en sus piernas y revisó su cuerpo en busca de heridas. Solo tenia una superficial de la navaja en la espalda, nada que el no pudiera curar y sonrió aliviado con lágrimas en los ojos.

-G-gracias por salvarme-sollozo-Me alegro que no hayas resultado más lastimado...lo siento

Stiles no pudo contener las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos directo al cuerpo del perro y se mordió los labios. El había estado realmente asustado, había creído que lo iban a violar y si no hubiera sido por el can, lo hubieran hecho. Lloro por unos largos minutos hasta que sintió la rasposa lengua del perro lamberle una mano y detuvo sus hipidos para poder verlo. El perro lo mirada intensamente y con una pata sobre su otra mano como si intentara consolarle.

Stiles sonrió y se limpio en rostro.

-Bueno, sera mejor irnos, tengo que curarnos-se levanto-Ven conmigo, es hora de ir a casa

El perro lo miro con la cabeza ladeada sin comprender y eso le hizo gracia.

-Te llevaré conmigo, tengo una deuda que saldar

El perro ladro como afirmando y Stiles tomo sus cosas antes de salir del callejón y caminar hacia su casa seguido del perro.

Stiles llego a su casa y subió corriendo las escaleras por el botiquín. Regreso a la sala y no le sorprendió ver al perro en el mismo lugar de la sala donde lo dejo pero lamiéndose la herida. Stiles frunció en ceño y se arrodillo enfrente de el preparando las cosas que usaría.

-Ya, deja, yo lo hago

El can dejo de hacerlo y lo miro. Stiles le curo sin problemas, le sirvió agua y un poco más de comida antes de subir al baño para el curarse. Tenia el labio inferior hinchado con sangre seca, en la frente un chichón que un poco de cabello no podía cubrir y una fina línea en su cuello de sangre. Stiles suspiro. Pudo haber sido peor. Solo desearía que las heridas hubieran sido en lugares menos visibles para no preocupar a su hijo.

Se miro en el espejo y sacudió la cabeza. Salio del baño y bajo, el perro se había acostado en el sillón reclinable con la vista en el piso. Stiles arrugo la nariz para no decirle nada y mejor salio de casa para recoger a Matthew con la vecina. La señora McFoy le ayudaba cuidando de Matthew mientras trabajaba. Toco la puerta y sonrió al ver la expresión preocupada de la beta.

-Stiles, qué te paso?!-preguntó

Él sacudió la cabeza y rió suavemente. -Estoy bien, fue un accidente en el trabajo. Y Matty?

La mujer lo miro y al saber que no obtendría otra respuesta de Stiles, siempre había sido así y se hizo a un lado para que pasara a su casa. Su hijo estaba todo enfocado en una película y sonrió divertido. Se acerco unos pasos, miro a su hijo mover la nariz y luego voltear.

-Papi!-exclamo y salto sobre el abrazándolo

-Ehy, hola cariño. Cómo te fue?

Matthew resplandeció con esa amplia sonrisa y le beso una mejilla y fue cuando noto el golpe y lo miro frunciendo el ceño. Stiles solo suspiro y le sonrió antes de tomar sus cosas.

-No es nada Matt. Ah! Te tengo una sorpresa, vamos

Se despidieron de la sra. McFoy agradeciéndoles y fueron a su casa. Solo entraron, dejo al niño en el suelo y el corrió a la sala donde grito emocionado.

-Un perro! Papi un perro!

Stiles se asomo y sonrió al verlos. Su hijo todo excitado abrazaba con su fuerza al perro a la vez que lo acariciaba, el can solo se mantenía quieto. Stiles desde que era un niño siempre había querido una mascota pero su padre nunca lo había dejado y desde su muerte jamás había pensado en tener una por Matthew. Matthew se giro a verlo con sus ojos verdes brillando.

-Puede dormir conmigo papi?-preguntó

Stiles negó. -Hoy no, primero debemos bañarlo y llevarlo con Scott

Su hijo hizo un puchero y esos ojitos tristes que se arrepintió de pedirle a Scott que cuidara de Matthew, su amigo era una mala influencia para su hijo. Respiro hondo y se rasco la nuca.

-Ok, haremos esto. Lo metemos a bañar y lo dejare dormir contigo solo porque esta herido, de acuerdo?

Matthew amplio su sonrisa y asintió varias veces seguidas. Stiles dejo a su hijo jugando con el perro y el fue a preparar la bañera para bañarlo. Solo esperaba que el can estuviera libre de pulgas y animales así. Una vez listas las cosas, llamo a Matthew y el niño subió seguido del perro que se dejó hacer lo cual les extraño a los Stilinski pero el mayor parecía feliz con ello. Parecía que el perro entendía todo lo que le decían.

-Y como se llama papi?-indagó el menor

Stiles arrugo el rostro.

-No lo se pero estaba pensando en algo así como Sourwolf, te gusta?

El niño frunció el ceño y se sobo la barbilla como si estuviera pensando y luego sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos y asintió.

-Si! Me gusta

Ambos voltearon al escuchar un gruñido encontrándose con que Sourwolf les mostraba los colmillos gruñendo. Stiles rió.

-Lo siento Sourwolf pero a sido a votación

-Bienvenido a la familia Stilinski, Sourwolf-dijo Matthew abrazando al perro del cuello

Stiles sonrió y se arrepintió de haber dejado su celular abajo. Tal vez si había sido buena idea haber traído a Sourwolf a su casa.

 _ **Historia**_ _ **corta**_ _ **Sterek**_.  
 _ **Esta**_ _ **historia**_ _ **es**_ _ **dedicada**_ _ **a**_ EduardoGonzlez7 _**por**_ _ **su**_ _ **cumpleaños.**_

 _ **Aun**_ _ **no**_ _ **estoy**_ _ **segura**_ _ **cuantos**_ _ **capítulos**_ _ **serán**_ _ **porque**_ _ **la**_ _ **historia**_ _ **apenas**_ _ **la**_ _ **e**_ _ **iniciado**_ _ **,**_ _ **probablemente**_ _ **no**_ _ **sean**_ _ **más**_ _ **de**_ _ **cinco.**_  
 _ **Espero**_ _ **guste.**_  
 _ **Por**_ _ **favor,**_ _ **voten,**_ _ **comenten**_ _ **y/o**_ _ **recomienden.**_


	2. ¿Ilusión o realidad?

¿Ilusión o realidad?

 _ **Advertencias:**_ __ _ **smut,**_ __ _ **lemmon,**_ __ _ **escena**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **sexo.**_

Tener a Sourwolf en sus vidas había traído más risas a la casa y no solo de Matthew. Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde esa noche y desafortunadamente a Stiles lo habían corrido de ese trabajo al enterarse el dueño de que "había atacado a uno de sus amigos" y aunque Parrish, uno de los oficiales de Beacon Hills amigo suyo, se había enterado y había querido hacer algo, Stiles se negó, no quería ocasionar problemas.

Afortunadamente Jackson le ayudo a conseguir trabajo y era su secretario-asistente con un buen horario que le dejaba las tardes libres para Matthew, pero con trabajo en casa. Stiles no se podía quejar, tal vez no empleaba su título como ingeniero pero tenía un buen trabajo donde no sufría de maltratos por ser omega porque el hijo del jefe, su amigo Jackson también lo era y era mejor no hacerlos enojar. Ya había pasado con la anterior secretaria que se había burlado de Jackson y su embarazo y desgraciadamente Isaac, esposo de Jackson la escucho y no paso ni una hora cuando Alexander Whittemore se enteró y ella fuera despedida.

Respiro hondo al terminar la llamada y acomodo el escritorio para poder ir a recoger a su hijo de la primaria, hoy le había prometido que irían al bosque hacer un pic-nic. Tomo sus cosas, abrió la puerta y se asomó a la oficina de Jackson para despedirse cuando se paralizo por la escena. Había olvidado por completo que Isaac había llevado corriendo diciéndole que no dejara que nadie entrara y ahora sabia porque.

Jackson estaba arriba de su escritorio desnudo solo con su camisa abierta y sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su esposo con solo sus calcetines. Estaba aprisionado por el cuerpo de Isaac quien tenía el pantalón a las rodillas, manos en las caderas del embarazado y mordiendo toda piel al alcance. Ambos gimiendo, sudorosos y rostros enrojecidos. Ok, estaba mirando a sus amigos teniendo sexo y ellos estaban demasiado concentrados en eso por lo que no se percataron de su presencia y salió. Decidió esperar a que terminaran para irse y así evitar que alguien entrara y los descubrieran.

Bueno, no sería la primera vez que los cachaba en medio apogeo. Isaac y Jackson se conocieron gracias a el ya que en la universidad le toco compartir habitación con el primero. Un mes después llego a su cuarto encontrándoselos en pleno actual sexual contra el escritorio, SU escritorio.

Se entretuvo mirando las fotografías de su celular y minutos después salió Isaac fajándose la camisa. Se despidieron con la mano y entro a la oficina antes de tocar. Su amigo estaba peinándose sus cabellos castaños.

-Ya me voy Jack-Jack, en la noche te mando lo de la junta

El otro omega asintió y se fue. Llego justo a la hora en que los niños estaban saliendo y se sintió incomodo cuando un alfa se le quedo mirando fijamente y su aroma se hacía más fuerte. Stiles sabia porque. En unos días iba a llegarle el celo y su aroma se hacía más dulce desprendiendo feromonas buscando de un alfa pero él no lo necesitaba. Hizo una mueca y bufo pero sonrió al ver a su hijo correr hacia él.

-¡Papi! ¡Vamos, vamos rápido a la casa!

Stiles rió y se dejó arrastrar por el niño. Llegaron a su casa encontrándose a Sourwolf en la puerta esperándolos. Se agacho para acariciarle la cabeza y fue a la cocina por las cosas, ya las había dejado preparadas. Matthew había ido a su cuarto y cuando bajo, salieron de la casa y fueron al bosque, Stiles tenía su lugar favorito. Pusieron la manta y él se quedó sentado observando a su hijo jugar con Sourwolf. Se recostó y cerró los ojos al sentir sueño y de pronto se comenzó a sentir extraño, caliente y sensible. Y al gemir, descubrió lo que era.

El celo se le adelanto.

Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a recoger las cosas. Estaba asustado y su mente comenzó a trabajar planes. No contaba con supresores porque él tomaba unos diferentes por tomar aderrall por si TDAH y se suponía que tenía recogerlos en dos días alcanzando a evitar el celo.

-Matthew, tenemos que irnos. Ya!

Su hijo no replico al ver si expresión. En el camino le hablo a Scott para decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo y pidiéndole que cuidara de Matthew por unos días mientras pasaba el celo.

-Papi, quedate con Sourwolf para que te proteja. Te amo

Stiles le sonrió y jadeo. -Yo también te amo

No se bajó del carro y saludo de ahí a Kira, la pareja de su amigo. Manejo enloquecido hasta su casa y al llegar entro corriendo. Comenzó a cerrar todo y preparar sus cosas. Siempre estaba preparado por si no tenía los supresores. Cuando escucho un jadeo fue cuando recordó a Sourwolf pero de pronto sintió una ráfaga de placer y su mente se desconectó. Subió a su habitación y saco su caja de juguetes. No era la primera vez que le tocaba darse placer a si mismo durante el celo.

Tuvo su primer orgasmo con solo sus manos; una masturbándose y la otra con sus dedos en su interior. El segundo fue una hora después con vibradores antes de caer rendido y dormir unas horas.

El primer día fue tranquilo, el segundo también y tuvo momentos de lucidez donde comía, descansaba y verificaba que Sourwolf estuviera bien. Pero el tercer día fue horrible.

Despertó en la mañana gimiendo y sudoroso. El celo le había pegado duro y sollozo por la falta de un alfa que lo aliviara, que se lo follara. No importaba si era el idiota que solo jugó con él y luego lo destruyo dejándolo solo y embarazado. Saco un consolador más grande y se penetro con el gimiendo. Su instintos solo pedían correrse.

Y fue cuando paso. Jamás antes le había pasado eso pero tal vez era por la fuerza del celo que su mente le jugó una fantasía.

Un hombre desnudo ingreso a su habitación. Un hombre hecho perfección. Alto, corpulento con espalda ancha y piel morena. Brazos y piernas musculosos y potentes. Cabello negro azabache que pedía a gritos ser jalado mientras ese gran pene erecto que el hombre tenía entre las piernas lo partía en dos y lo llevaba a la cima de tanto placer. Cejas pobladas y fruncidas arriba de unos intensos y penetrantes ojos verde con destellos grises que lo miraban con tanta pasión que Stiles sentía que se derretía. Labios carnosos que se moría por sentir por toda la piel de su cuerpo. Fuerte y masculina mandíbula que tenía apretada como si controlara su cuerpo que se encorvaba como deseando lanzarse sobre el y comérselo.

"Hazlo", pensó Stiles desesperado sin dejar de gemir. Ese hombre prometía ser un dios del sexo y no temía comprobarlo.

Se movió en la cama sin apartar la mirada de ese hombre y lamió una de sus manos para comenzar a masturbarse imaginándose todo lo que ese hombre podría hacerle. Jadeo entrecerrando los ojos e hizo una gesto con su otra mano indicando que se acercara.

-Por favor...te necesito-murmuró

Gimió sonoramente sin dejar de mover su mano de arriba a abajo sobre su miembro cuando el pelinegro se acercó con mirada fiera. Stiles clavo sus ojos color avellana sobre los de verde-grisácea cuando el hombre se colocó encima suyo. Se miraron fijamente y fue cuando una pequeña parte racional de él se preguntó si era real ese hombre y no un producto de su imaginación.

Sin embargo todo eso quedo guardado en lo más lejano de su mente cuando la boca de él lo beso con fuerza y pasión haciéndolo gemir. Se engatusó a él con manos y piernas para no darle oportunidad de escapar. Casi sollozo cuando sintió sus manos acariciando toda piel a su alcance, su tacto era como fuego por su cuerpo y Stiles no temía quemarse cuando la mirada de ese hombre prometía que el solo sería capaz de apagarlo.

Su entrara secreto más lubricante y tras lo que se había hecho antes, estaba más que preparado para recibirlo en su interior. Stiles lo necesitaba, no había tiempo para preámbulos.

-Por favor...alfa

Grito entrecortadamente al sentir los dientes de el sobre su cuello mordiéndolo donde debería de estar la marca de su alfa.

-No-rugio el pelinegro-Derek

Y Stiles solo volvió a gritar entre una mezcla de dolor y placer cuando por fin, Derek, entro en el de una sola embestida. Desde ese segundo, todo dejo de existir a parte de ellos dos y no hubo de momento de réplica o algo.

El vaivén comenzó y Stiles solo se concentró en el placer que su cuerpo experimentaba. Poco a poco su vista se fue nublando al sentir ese miembro tocando todo en su interior y sus manos acariciando su cuerpo con fuerza como si quisiera atravesarlo, sus besos se habían vuelto demandantes y le costó un poco poder seguirle el ritmo. Jadeo con fuerza cuando los labios del alfa bajaron a su cuello y clavículas y sus dedos pellizcaban sus endurecidos pezones.

Stiles solo se dejaba hacer, se entregó por completo cegado de placer.

Una estocada fuerte pego en su punto dulce, se acero con las manos a la cabecera de la cama arqueando la espalda como todo un felino y mordió con fuerza el hombro de Derek.

Las lágrimas por el placer recorrían por su rostro y soltó un grito enloquecedor cuando el alfa lo doblo colocando sus piernas sobre sus hombros llegando aún más profundo y tocando en cada embestida su próstata sintiéndose cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

Stiles no lo soportaba más, era demasiado para el sentía que se volvería loco sino llegaba al orgasmo pero cuando lo miro a los ojos, la expresión de Derek excitado lo hizo correrse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Chorro tras chorro de semen salió de su sensible pene pero eso no detuvo las embestidas del alfa. Siguió penetrando con fuerza, una y otra vez.

El castaño aulló al sentir como el pene del alfa se iba ensanchando en su interior, como el nudo se iba formando, como lo iba abriendo más y aunque en un principio fue doloroso sentir que lo partiría en dos. Derek no se movió por unos segundos para darle oportunidad al omega de acostumbrarse y comenzó a masturbarlo, luego comenzó a moverse en su interior nuevamente.

Unas suaves estocadas más y sintió el semen del alfa llenando su interior y fue mágico. Stiles nunca jamás había sentido tanto placer que volvió a correrse con fuerza.

Stiles comenzó a sentir que perdía la conciencia de tanto placer y lo último que recuerda fue la expresión del alfa al llegar al orgasmo, como sus ojos carmesí parecían mirar en su interior.

El celo acabó y Stiles no podía levantarse de su cama. Su mente era una tormenta de pensamientos. Es que simplemente no podía explicar lo que había ocurrido. Rodó sobre su cama y escondió el rostro entre sus almohadas.

-Derek-murmuro

Había despertado hace un par de horas solo y fue cuando se asustó. Había sido real todas esas veces que su mente recordaba había tenido sexo con ese alfa pero mirando a su alrededor parecía que no había sido real. Solo su cuerpo y mente parecían recordarlo pero no había ningún otro indicio que ese hombre hubiera estado con él.

Había revisado su ano, buscando su semen pero no había nada más que su propio lubricante.

¿Había sido todo una ilusión? Se había sentido tan real que dolía saber que fue una ilusión creada por el por la falta de un alfa. Tal vez si estaba enloqueciendo como le decía Lydia y necesitaba buscarse un alfa. Tal vez era tiempo de seguir con su vida y volver a enamorarse. Quizá no era una mala idea aceptarle esa cita a Parrish.

Suspiro y se levantó de la cama sintiendo sus caderas algo adoloridas y su ano punzando. Se metió a la ducha y respingo al sentir el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo. Se vistió y bajo a la cocina para desayunar algo. Tenía que limpiar todo su desastre antes de ir por Matthew.

En la sala se encontró a Sourwolf acostado y Stiles sintió un escalofrío cuando los penetrantes ojos del can lo miraron fijamente. ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación?

 _ **Jejeje,**_ __ _ **perdón.**_ __ _ **Creó**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **tarde**_ __ _ **más**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **la**_ __ _ **cuenta**_ __ _ **como**_ __ _ **creía**_ __ _ **en**_ __ _ **un**_ __ _ **principio**_ __ _ **pero**_ __ _ **aquí**_ __ _ **esta**_ __ _ **la**_ __ _ **segunda**_ __ _ **parte.**_  
 _ **Nos**_ __ _ **vemos**_ __ _ **en**_ __ _ **el**_ __ _ **siguiente**_ __ _ **capítulo.**_  
 _ **Voten,**_ __ _ **comenten**_ __ _ **y/o recomienden.**_


End file.
